Sin
by Rain4
Summary: yaoi, 1x2...ein bißchen depri ^^;


Sin  
  
Autor: HeeroYuy  
  
eMail: HeeroYuy@gmx.net ; LaanZachary@gmx.net  
  
Gundam Wing Fan Fiction  
  
Warnings: yaoi, romantik  
  
Pairing: 1x2 ?  
  
Kommentar: endlich mal wieder GW! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur aus und mache keinerlei Profit mit dieser Story.  
  
Sin  
  
Es ist eklig. Ich bin eklig.  
  
Ich liebe einen Jungen. Widerlich.  
  
Ich hÃ¶re schon ihre Stimmen.Wie kannst du nur...was denkst du dir dabei...bist du noch bei Sinnen...  
  
Ja, bin ich. Ich kann es nicht abstellen, nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Gar nicht. Ich habe diese GefÃ¼hle. GefÃ¼hle fÃ¼r IHN. Mein Herz rast in seiner Gegenwart, ich kann meine Blicke nicht von ihm wenden. Alles an ihm fasziniert mich. Seine schlanke Gestalt, seine Muskeln, seine Augen, die mich immer so kalt und abweisend mustern. Doch auch das kann mich nicht abschrecken. Nichts schreckt mich ab. Du weiÃŸt, dass ich dich anstarre, aber du ignorierst mich. Absichtlich? Ist es dir peinlich? War es mir am Anfang auch, aber ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Es ist, wie es ist.  
  
Du betrittst den Raum. NatÃ¼rlich richtet sich ein Augenpaar gleich auf dich. Meines. Du grÃ¼ÃŸt mit einem kurzen Nicken und wendest dich dann ab. Wie immer. Dein Laptop hat oberste PrioritÃ¤t, natÃ¼rlich. Nur ein meinen TrÃ¤umen bist du mein, nur in ihnen kÃ¼sst du mich. Sie werden nicht real werden. Seufzend lege ich mich aufs Bett und schlieÃŸe die Augen. Es ist spÃ¤t, ich sollte schlafen. Ich sehne den Schlaf geradezu herbei, mÃ¶chte mich in die TrÃ¤ume flÃ¼chten, die mich so glÃ¼cklich machen.  
  
Es liegt nicht nur an der Tatsache, dass du ein Junge bist. Es liegt auch nicht daran, was die anderen denken kÃ¶nnten. Es ist...deine Art. Deine kalte Miene. Wie du mich behandelst, als wÃ¤re ich Luft. Eine hÃ¤rtere Strafe hÃ¤ttest du mir nicht auferlegen kÃ¶nnen. WeiÃŸt du etwa, was ich fÃ¼r dich empfinde? Merkst du es? Willst du es nicht wahrhaben? Ich traue mich nicht, dich auf *so etwas* anzusprechen. Ich kÃ¶nnte mich verraten, wenn du ahnungslos bist. Einerseits hoffe ich, dass du etwas bemerkst, andererseits hab ich Angst davor. Angst vor ZurÃ¼ckweisung. So kann ich mir wenigstens ein wenig Hoffnung machen...kann ich meine WÃ¼nsche behalten. Sie sollen nicht zerplatzen, wie Seifenblasen. Und doch...ich hab solche Sehnsucht nach dir.  
  
Deine Lippen pressen sich auf meine, deine Zunge sucht EinlaÃŸ in meinen Mund. Mit einem FuÃŸtritt befÃ¶rdere ich die Bettdecke auf den Boden und ziehe deinen KÃ¶rper an mich. Nie wieder allein sein. Nie wieder ohne dich. Verlass mich nicht wieder, jetzt, wo es gerade so schÃ¶n ist. Deine Augen schauen mich so sanft an, sie haben keinerlei Ã„hnlichkeit mit deinem abwesendem Blick, der mich sonst immer trifft. Meine Finger schlÃ¼pfen unter dein Shirt, streicheln deinen RÃ¼cken, hinab zu deiner Shorts. Es ist richtig, was wir tun. Keine SÃ¼nde. So lange wir zusammen sind, kÃ¶nnen wir gar nicht sÃ¼ndigen. Deine NÃ¤he tut so gut, ich will sie nie mehr missen. Dein heiÃŸer Atem in meinem Gesicht, deine Finger an meinem KÃ¶rper. Die gehÃ¤ssigen Stimmen sind zum Schweigen gebracht, sie haben keine Macht mehr Ã¼ber uns. Es ist egal, wie ihr von uns denkt. Wir haben uns.  
  
Vorbei...es ist vorbei. Ich will nicht, aber ich Ã¶ffne die Augen trotzdem. Mir bleibt ja nichts anderes Ã¼brig. Irgendwann ist jeder Traum vorbei. Leider auch dieser...aber mir bleibt keine Zeit, ihm hinterherzu trauern. Ich will es auch gar nicht. NÃ¤chste Nacht wird es eine Fortsetzung geben...so lange muss ich mich gedulden. So lange ruhen meine Blicke wieder auf dir. In der stillen Hoffnung, dass du es vielleicht irgendwann merkst...dass es dich nicht ekelt. - Dass du genauso fÃ¼hlst.  
  
SÃ¼nde...es ist SÃ¼nde, was du fÃ¼hlst, was du tust, was du trÃ¤umst...solche GefÃ¼hle sind nicht normal, sie sind widerlich. Abschaum. Aber ich kann nicht anders... SÃ¼nde... Ich will nicht anders... HÃ¶r auf! Lass es sein, wende dich ab. Es ist nicht recht, was du fÃ¼hlst. Er wird dich niemals lieben. Du bist ein Junge. Genau wie er. Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf... Narr. Und wenn schon? Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich liebe ihn...das weiÃŸ ich. Das ist keine Liebe. Das kann keine Liebe sein. Es ist SÃ¼nde.  
  
Die nÃ¤chste Nacht, der nÃ¤chste Traum. Ich kann die TrÃ¤nen nicht zurÃ¼ckhalten. Warum...? Warum kÃ¶nnen wir nicht... Ich wache mitten in der nacht auf und stelle erstaunt fest, dass ich wirklich geweint habe. Wenn doch alles andere in meinem Traum auch real wÃ¤re...nicht nur die TrÃ¤nen. BeschÃ¤mt wische ich sie weg und drehe mich auf die andere Seite, wo das Kissen noch trocken ist. Das Bett kommt mir so kalt vor, es wÃ¤re bestimmt anders, wenn du neben mir liegen wÃ¼rdest. Ich stelle mir vor, wie ich mich an dich kuschele, wÃ¤rmesuchend in einer kalten Nacht. Du wÃ¼rdest mich festhalten, lÃ¤cheln, und wir wÃ¼rden zusammen einschlafen. Aber das wird nicht sein. Nie... Ich schlafe wieder ein.  
  
Ich bin eklig, ich weiÃŸ. Niemand kann verstehen, will verstehen, was ich fÃ¼hle. Aber ich werde mir nichts anmerken lassen, das wÃ¼rde nur Probleme geben. Und die hab ich genug. Jede Nacht werde ich ohne dich einschlafen, jede Nacht ohne dich aufwachen...aber ich werde nie daran glauben, dass solche GefÃ¼hle SÃ¼nde sind.  
  
SÃ¼nde... 


End file.
